World of Angels and Demons
by TheBigBadWolf7491
Summary: From that day on, Rose swore never to tell those words the Doctor had spoken to her. Words have extreme power, and these would lose their power if Rose told them to someone else. The Doctor isn't so sure about his decision. He trusts Rose with everything, and he so badly wants to be holding her hand. They are each other's angels, filled in a world of demons. AE of Doomsday!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an alterate ending to Doomsday. Read on, I don't want to spoil anything.**

Mickey grabbed ahold of Rose as the Doctor was gathering his supplies to open the void. Rose didn't especially want to be dragged away from the Doctor at a time like this, but it must have been important for Mickey to drag her away. Mickey pulled her to a small room off the void room.

"Rose," he started. He took Rose's hands and held them in his own. "I just…want you to make sure you know you want this. To be with the Doctor forever."

Rose turned, looking at the Doctor. His hair was ruffled and messy, he had his glasses on, and he looked worried, but that was just how Rose liked him. Fixing a problem, just like a normal doctor. She saw a future with him—something wonderful. Something absolutely fantastic.

But she also saw the darkness. Never sitting still, always moving, always under the threat of death. The Doctor might fall in love with someone else, before Rose got her chance to say it.

She turned back to Mickey. If she chose to return to the parallel universe, as Mickey was planning to do along with her mother and her parallel universe father, then she would face life without the Doctor. No turning back, and no way to ever find him again. His love for her would be at risk, if it existed at all.

She could find love with someone else, but it wouldn't be the same without the Doctor. It never would. Now that he was a part of her life, she couldn't imagine a life without him.

"I think," Rose said quietly, looking at her shoes. "I'm going to go with you guys." The answer shocked her. She knew she certainly couldn't leave the Doctor, but having her life at risk more than once was enough for one lifetime. Besides, she was the Bad Wolf. She would always find her way back to the Doctor, parallel universe or not.

It seemed to shock Mickey as well. "You want to come with us? Even after all you two have gone through…" He ran a hand through his hair, dropping Rose's hands, which, for some unknown reason, made Rose burst into tears. She covered her eyes and cried.

"You don't understand, Mickey. He sacrificed himself to save me. I don't want him to put his life at risk only for me. If he's killed before regeneration, then he's dead. Never to be seen again. What would happen then if he died? The world would end. The Daleks would take over, the Cybermen, whoever, but it wouldn't be good. I can't risk his life for my own. For some silly fling." she shook her head, laughing bitterly, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. Mickey put an arm around Rose.

"But you have to understand," Rose said through her tears. "I—I love him. I love him. If I ever knew love with anyone, then everything I ever knew about love became different with him." Mickey only stroked her back, unable to say anything else.

_I love you. _Such careless, meaningless words if used hastily, but on the verge of tears…there was no going back. Rose was absolutely sure that she loved the Doctor. And if she did, then she had to be able to give him up for the sake of the rest of the world. Besides, in her own way, she was telling him she loved him. You only let another sacrifice themselves if it's the ultimate way for them to show you they love you. In a way, Rose was sacrificing herself because she loved the Doctor.

"It's a difficult choice to make, Rose," Mickey said cautiously, "are you sure about this?" Rose nodded, looking at the floor. She had been strong before, but now all she wanted to do was talk to the Doctor. This weakened form would not do. He would inject some strength in her.

"Let's go, then." He took Rose's hand and led her out into the void room and pushed her gently in the direction of the Doctor. Biting her lip, she touched his arm softly.

"Hey, Rose, can you get me that drill?" the Doctor said absentmindedly, flashing his sonic screwdriver into a complicated piece of machinery. Rose grabbed a drill lying nearby on the ground and handed it to him. When their fingers brushed, Rose felt her heart beat hard. "Thanks, Rose," he said, taking off his glasses and turning on the drill.

"Doctor," Rose said. "I-I have to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"It's something important," Rose said, chewing on her lip nervously.

"We haven't got time. I've got to finish this before people start dying down there,"

"Doctor, please," Rose pleaded. The Doctor turned to look at Rose. "Please," she said, gentler this time. "I know we don't have a lot of time, but please, I have to tell you something."

"Five minutes," he said, putting away his screwdriver and following Rose to a dark hallway. As soon as they stopped, Rose took the Doctor's hands.

"Listen, Mickey asked me if I wanted to stay with you or not, just now." Rose said quickly. The Doctor looked at her, gently tipping her chin up to look into her eyes as she stared at the floor.

"And what did you tell him?" The Doctor pressed. He was afraid of the answer.

"I told him I'd go to the parallel universe with him." Rose finally managed. She looked into the Doctor's eyes for one second, and then the tears started to well up. She looked away from his soulful brown eyes, unable to take such an emotional upheaval. The Doctor didn't answer.

"Why?" Was the one word he said. So quiet, and so sad, so broken, so lonely, that Rose almost didn't hear it. But she did.

She took a shaky breath. "Remember Madam de Pompadour?" she said. The Doctor nodded, taking Rose's face in his hands. They must have surpassed five minutes by now, but he didn't care. For now, Rose was the only one who existed. It was like a tunnel vision, and Rose was the only clear thing. "Well," Rose continued. "She said to me that one must tolerate a world of demons for the sake of…an angel." Rose didn't finish, instead, conveyed the message from her eyes to the Doctor's.

"Oh."

"You're my angel, Doctor. If I put you at risk, the demons will find you. And," Rose broke down, her shoulders caving in, and she started to cry. "I can't have that." It was all she could manage. No other words would describe how she would feel if the Doctor died.

"I understand," the Doctor said, kissing Rose's forehead.

"Don't get me wrong," Rose said. "I love—" she wiped her sleeve to cover a choke in her sentence. She wanted to say those three little words, but they wouldn't come. "I loved traveling with you. It was the best thing in the world. Nothing made me happier."

"Nothing else can make me happier but you," the Doctor said, staring into Rose's eyes. And here he was, silently telling Rose that one message that he had been hoping she would say. But talking to him like that, with crying and all, was enough for him. Enough for him to say the words he hadn't dared to speak to anyone at all in his life. "I have to tell you something." He pulled Rose close and whispered those words in her ear.

Rose looked at the Doctor. She smiled at him weakly, but after hearing him say those words was like a gift to her, and she was sure never to tell anyone. She took his hands again, pulling away, and said pathetically, "We have to go save the world." The Doctor laughed, and took her hand. "I'm going to find Mickey."

"Alright," the Doctor said, letting go of Rose's hands. One last look from Rose made him feel sure that he would never ever tell anyone else those words he had just spoken.

* * *

Rose found Mickey, who gave her a button clicker that would send her back to the parallel universe. She was ready to give into the world of demons for the sake of her angel.

She took Mickey's hand, looking at the Doctor, and pressed the button. With a blinding flash of light, she stumbled and blinked, and suddenly was in the parallel universe, at Torchwood.

"You're sure about this?" Mickey pressed her one last time. Rose nodded, not wanting to talk about it.

"I'll be better when the breach is closed," she said.

"Did you tell him?" Mickey asked.

Rose lied to him. For everyone else's sake. "Yes. I did." Then silence fell, and Rose walked away, already missing her beloved angel.

**A/N: Hey there readers. I came up with this fic today, and I hope you all like it :) Leave a review with your thoughts.**

**What do you think is going to happen next chapter?**

**What do you **_**hope **_**is going to happen next chapter?**

**What do you think of my writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose knew that somewhere, on the other side of the void, the Doctor was preparing the magnets and the switches, doing his magic. She wished she could be there for him. Just to help him, hold his hand, something. Rose was beginning to feel achy for him, as she normally did when they were separated. There was just a hollow feeling in her chest that only the Doctor could heal if he was here. But Rose had made a decision. She was staying here, in the parallel universe. She'd have to deal with the hollow feeling for a long time.

A few minutes after Rose and Mickey came to the parallel universe, Jackie came, and then Pete. He had a troubled look on his face. He walked to Rose, and gave her the clicker that transported people between the universes. "Can you hold this, Rose?" Rose held tightly onto the button, making sure not to click it. She wasn't sure Pete was in his right mind, giving her the button, when she might just use it to go back to the Doctor.

They all sat down. While they would be able to see the Void being opened and the Daleks and Cybermen being sucked into it, and the Doctor, they would not be able to interfere. If they wanted to, they'd have to use the button, the last one of which currently sat in Rose's sweaty hands.

Mickey had been trying to cheer her up, knowing she was very upset about leaving the Doctor. He knew she was thinking of all the times they'd spent together, and how he had sent her back home when they were on Satellite 5, and how she used Bad Wolf and the T.A.R.D.I.S. to get back to him. She knew she couldn't leave the Doctor like that, but Rose knew it wouldn't be safe to stay in that world. It was the only way she could be safe.

"Rose?" Jackie put a hand on her daughter's back. "Are you alright?"

Rose tried to shove her off. "I'm fine, Mum." Just like a mother, however, Jackie persisted. She didn't give up easily.

"Listen, darling, if you're wondering about the Doctor, I can tell what you guys have." she said in a soothing voice that in no way helped Rose. "I know what it is, and I'm telling you…he loves you. Just as much, if not more, than you love him. And I know by the way you look at him that you didn't tell him that." She put her arms around Rose. "You should've told him. It would've been your last chance to say it."

"I know, Mum." Rose said quietly. "I know I should've. But I didn't. I didn't want to break his heart, just before I left him. It's breaking me, already, Mum, and I can still go back and declare to the world that I love him. It's killing me." An image of gold, of the Doctor's previous incarnation, appeared in her head. _It's killing me_. She had said when she had been the Bad Wolf.

"I know, sweetheart," Jackie said, rubbing Rose's back. "I wished that I would've told your father I loved him before he died. I mean your real father." She sighed and shook her head. "If only he knew…" she drew herself up, and looked at Rose with a very serious expression. "If you feel you want to go back, sweetie, I'm only telling you that you'd be doing the right thing. For your heart. Trust me. A mother always knows well." she smiled at Rose and sat back in her chair.

* * *

They waited for the Doctor to open the Void. It wasn't particularly long. Pete said that when he left, the Doctor was almost finished with everything, and about to open the breach. Rose could only hope that he was successful with opening the breach and making sure that all the Daleks and the Cybermen got sucked in. And making sure he didn't get sucked into the Void himself.

According to the Doctor, they were all contaminated with "Voidstuff", and if they were near the Void, they'd get trapped in there forever. At least Rose could work on getting back to the Doctor from here. In the Void…she wasn't even sure what was in there.

"Rose," Pete said to her, his voice and his expression looking and sounding pained. "This is your last chance to go back. He's about to open up the breach. Or very nearly. Last chance."

Rose looked wistfully at the wall. Just on the other side was the Doctor. The man she loved. She wasn't sure what she'd do without him. But was staying with him, in danger, worth her safety? She didn't know. She just didn't know. "It's my last chance?" she said in a hollow, empty voice.

"Yes." Pete said.

For a second, it seemed like the whole room went silent. Completely silent. So quiet a pin could drop. Like the entire world would explode whether or not Rose chose to go with the Doctor. "My last chance." she said to herself. "What're you gonna do?" She put her head against the wall. "If I want to keep my Doctor safe." _I want you safe. My Doctor._

_I can see everything. All that was. All that ever could be. The sun, and the moon._

That Doctor was gone. And Rose was sure she loved this one even more than she did the last one.

"I think I need a Doctor." she said. It was all coming back to her…when she was the Bad Wolf. Impossible. She had never remembered this. Never.

Suddenly, a faint image of the Void came up. Someone—the Doctor—was clutching tightly onto something far back from the Void. Rose saw all the Cybermen being sucked in, then the Daleks came. So many Daleks. Then the image became sharper. Rose could see the Doctor's sweaty face, and then, one of the switches that was keeping the Void open switched off. The Doctor turned to the switch in horror. But there was no choice—he'd have to somehow get to the other side and turn it on. The Daleks being sucked inside were slowing down.

Precariously, he grabbed ahold of the switch near him. He'd have to run very fast toward the other switch to get it online again. It was going to be very dangerous, and a very close call. He wasn't going to get to it. Fewer and fewer Daleks were being sucked towards the Void, now. If they could manage to switch the breach closed, then the Doctor would be in big trouble.

Bad Wolf.

The two words were on the wall. She didn't know how they got there but they were there. Rose stood. Bad Wolf everywhere. Bad Wolf was everywhere. It wasn't just a message to lead her back to Satellite 5…it was to wherever the Doctor was, and she needed to be.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. suddenly materialized in front of Rose. She looked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. But this time it was with control. She knew she could give the energy from the Time Vortex back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. without having to give it to the Doctor. She knew she was the Bad Wolf. She was the Bad Wolf, except she could control it. She materialized inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and it appeared, suddenly, on the other side of the breach.

And she wasn't getting sucked toward the Void. Being Bad Wolf, it must have been protecting her. The Doctor was staring at her, his mouth wide open in shock. "Rose!" he shouted. "Not again! You've looked into the Time Vortex again, and this time it's going to kill you!"

"It won't," Rose said, her words echoing around the room. She raised her hand toward the switch that wasn't upright, and it flipped upright. The Daleks all were sucked into the Void. "I can control it, Doctor. I'm the Bad Wolf, but I can give the Time Vortex back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. I know I can."

"No, you can't!" the Doctor screamed. He strained to reach her, but in doing so, lost his grip on the lever. He was now being drawn into the Void. And there was no way Rose could stop it. Rose let the Time Vortex out of her head, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. disappeared. She caught the Doctor. Now they were both being slowly at first, then faster, absorbed into the Void.

She wasn't sure if the Doctor could hear her, but she whispered anyways, "Doctor. I love you."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. I'm a bad person. I leave you all on a cliffhanger. Tee hee hee. I'm evil. Anyways, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose couldn't remember a thing what had happened. The next thing that had happened, she was in a white room, with no doors, no windows, nothing. Her head was throbbing a bit. Where was she, and where was the Doctor? Cautiously, she sat up, rubbing her head, squinting. There were no lights that Rose could see, so she couldn't tell how she'd have light in the room.

"Doctor?" she said hoarsely. No one responded. She didn't expect them to. She stood cautiously. "Where am I?" she said to herself. She could feel her throat getting tight, like she was about to cry. Where was the Doctor, and where was she? _Cultural__ shock. Happens to the best of us_. The Doctor had said to her in his previous incarnation. Letting out a huge sob, she wiped her tears away and stood tall and proud. She had to get her bearings.

Rose stamped on the ground with her foot. No echo or anything, so she was in a stable environment. She put her ear to the floor, but it was silent. The silence was deafening, in fact, so silent it hurt her ears. She started to hum to herself to block out the silence. She ran around the place she was, and discovered she could bump into a wall. So she was in a room. Maybe someone was watching her. Continuing her humming, Rose danced around the room, following the wall she had ran into, and eventually figured out the room she was in was a few yards wide, about the size of hers and her Mum's apartment back home.

"What to do?" she said to herself. She felt better now that she knew she was in a solid place. Now she had to find the Doctor. "Doctor?" she said, pulling out her cell phone. She opened it up, and searched for the number she had given the Doctor for his own cell phone. As it was ringing, she held it up to her ear and ran along the walls, listening for anything. She heard nothing. Someone picked up the phone.

"Doctor?" Rose said, feeling relieved. "Where are we?"

"Rose," the Doctor said, sounding as though he'd been crying. "Thank goodness, you're alright." She heard him sniffle on the other line.

"'Course I'm alright, Doctor." she said reassuringly. "I just want to know where we are. Do you know?"

"No," the Doctor responded quietly. "I appear to be in a white room. It's quite depressing in here. There's no sound, and it's very unnerving." Rose heard him using the sonic screwdriver, probably holding it up to the walls. "And it's sealed. No doors, no windows, kaput!"

"Same here," Rose said, glad that she was able to talk to the Doctor. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet," the Doctor said. "I'll call you back when I do. And I know I will. Talk to you later." the Doctor hung up, leaving Rose to her humming. She once again ran her hands along the walls, trying to find purchase. She found nothing. If they really were inside the Void, then something was very bad. They'd never be able to get back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. They were stuck. _At least we have each other_, Rose thought. _And he's the Doctor. He'll find a way out_.

Rose sat down. She wondered what had caused the amnesia. Just like when she had been Bad Wolf for the first time, she couldn't seem to remember anything. Something bad was happening. She could remember grabbing onto the Doctor just before they fell victim to the Void, but nothing else.

The phone rang again. "Rose, I also seem to have my memory wiped. Did you experience the same thing?" the Doctor said as soon as she picked up. Rose could almost imagine his confused face, scrunched up in curiosity at learning a new thing.

"Yeah. I can remember being Bad Wolf, and catching you before we fell into the Void, but there's nothing else. I don't remember how we got here." She did a once-over of the room again.

Something clicked on the other line. "Oh, I've just opened something. Maybe it's a connection between our rooms!" Rose heard something click behind her.

"Doctor, something's just opened up in my room also." It looked like a tunnel. Rose stepped closer to it. It was just big enough for her to fit inside. She crawled inside, still on the phone with the Doctor. It was a lot warmer here than it was in the room. "Doctor, does it feel warmer in there?" she said as she climbed out of the tunnel.

"It did a minute ago. Now it's cold." Rose stared at the wall.

"That's weird." Rose climbed back inside the tunnel.

"Now it's warmer," the Doctor said. Rose was silent. What was going on? "Oh…" the Doctor said. "Rose…get out of the tunnel again." Rose obliged. "Oh no…" Roes felt her throat tighten again.

"What is it?" Rose was truly terrified now. If she had ever been scared before, now she was totally and truly scared. "Doctor what is it?" she pleaded, because the Doctor had gone silent. He still didn't say anything. "Doctor can you even hear me?" she heard him breathing into the phone, but she didn't hear him say anything.

"Rose, I want you to put your hand to the right of the tunnel, flat on the wall, right near the top of it." Rose obliged. "I'm putting my hand exactly where yours is." Silence on the other end. Rose, all at once, felt warmth come onto her hand. "My hand is on the wall." he said.

"Doctor it's warm." she said. "I can feel the warmth of your hand."

"Interesting," the Doctor remarked. "That's incredible technology, very powerful. Do you know what they've done, Rose?"

"No," Rose replied.

"They've made us invisible to each other. With, it seems, a perception filter. Except they've made it so powerful that it's made us invisible. We can feel the other's warmth and even go through each other, though I don't know how they've done that, but we literally cannot see each other. That's how strong it is." Rose fell silent. She couldn't see the Doctor. How was she ever going to see him again.

"Doctor are we stuck here?" she said fearfully. She looked around the room once more. "We're in the Void, we definitely fell in. So where are we? Who's put the perception filter on us?"

"Rose, you're going to be very scared of the answer if I tell you."

Rose crossed her arms. "I'm never scared of the answers you tell me. Because if you do, I know we can fix them."

"Rose, I don't know where we are, or who put the perception filter on us." Rose shut up immediately to consider this.

"We haven't known lots of things before. Like the empty child? You didn't know how the phone on the T.A.R.D.I.S. was ringing. Or with Magpie. You didn't know how the faces were being wiped. Or with Chloe Webber. You didn't know how she could take people in her drawings. We may not know some things, but that doesn't mean we can give up hope. We can't. You have to have faith." Rose told him. She took a deep breath. "Besides, this tunnel's got to lead to somewhere. We should go."

"Alright," the Doctor said, sounding uneasy. "I promise we'll find a way out of this. I'll to see your pink and yellow face again." Rose smiled at the thought.

"And I'll see your ridiculous head of hair." Rose joked. She could almost hear the Doctor smiling. "Should I stay on the phone with you?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said immediately. "I might be able to sonic it into getting an image of you. Do you have a camera on that phone?"

"Yes," Rose replied. "I'm turning it on, but that ends the call."

"Alright. Mind your ears." Rose hung up and turned the camera on. She hummed a bit, and suddenly, on the tiny screen, she could see an image of the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. "I can see you. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Rose Tyler."

"Thank goodness," Rose breathed. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Not today." the Doctor said so forcefully that Rose believed him. "Not today, Rose Tyler." Rose smiled.

"Okay then. What should I do?"

"Follow my instructions exactly. Do anything I tell you to."

"And what if I see anything that you don't?" Rose smiled mischievously.

"Show it to me, then. Into the tunnel, Rose Tyler. You're already getting too pink and yellow. Allons-y!" It was just like old times, Rose thought, except the stakes were a lot higher, the risks were so much more dangerous. She hoped she could see him again. Her Doctor.

_I want you safe. My Doctor_. Rose shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. Lots of the details were coming back about Satellite 5, when she was Bad Wolf. It was like…tapping into Bad Wolf for the second time was invoking all her memories. Something strange was at work, and it was aiming for Rose.

"Doctor," Rose said as they were climbing through the tunnel. Rose held the phone aloft, looking at the small image projected on the screen of her phone of the Doctor's face. "I'm…well, I'm remembering from when I was Bad Wolf. The first time. And I couldn't remember it before, not ever. Doctor, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Rose. When all of this is resolved, I'll figure out who's messing with your head and blow them to bits. But right now we need to focus on finding out what's going on. Come on, Rose. Through the tunnel."

"I can't," Rose said.

"Why not?"

"I've reached the end of the tunnel, that's why." And there was something there. Something that made Rose cower back in fear.

**A/N: Hi there! An early update (for me)! To answer your questions, yes, the Doctor and Rose are in the Void. Something evil is happening. Leave a review with your thoughts!**

**Thanks to all the favorites and followers I've gotten. You guys mean so much to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Dalek. It looked like a normal Dalek: its blue eye was staring unblinkingly at Rose, its plunger and extermination device were pointing straight ahead, and it stood completely still, staring at Rose.

Rose didn't even blink, she was so scared. What was the Dalek doing? Shouldn't it be killing her? She could feel her heart beating wildly. "Doctor," she whispered into the phone. She didn't hear him respond at all. The Dalek's eyestalk moved at the mention of the Doctor's name.

"Doctor?" it said. "Doctor?" Rose was slightly terrified to hear that the Dalek was saying this in a timid, scared, quiet voice, so unlike anything she'd ever heard before. "The Doctor is near?" it said. Rose nodded. "The Doctor can help," the Dalek decided.

"What do you mean?" she said.

The Dalek ignored her. "Do…you…fear…me?"

The last time Rose had heard that phrase by a Dalek, she and the Doctor had almost gotten killed. _Do you fear me?_ Did Rose fear the Daleks? "I don't fear anyone. I only fear one thing," she said uncertainly, and was surprised to find it true once the words spilled from her mouth.

"I am glad…before I die…I met a human…who was not afraid," the Dalek said.

"Rose, it's an echo of what happened!" the Doctor said from the phone. "Don't listen to it," he warned. He sounded afraid, like if he wasn't there beside Rose, even if he could see and hear her, and to some degree, feel her, she still wasn't safe.

"Doctor, just wait a minute," she said, putting the phone on the floor beside her. She put her hands on the walls of the tunnel, finding it had expanded to fit her size. She stood up straight. "Listen, I know what you are," she said, addressing the Dalek. "You're a Dalek. Do you know where you are?"

The Dalek's eyestalk looked down. "I am in a bad place…commonly known as _pain_."

"Yeah, I know you're in pain." Rose looked at her hands. The first time she met a Dalek, she had rejuvenated it simply by touching it. It had extrapolated her DNA, because she had traveled in time.

As if sensing what she was going to do, the Doctor warned, "Rose, no! Don't touch it!"

"Doctor, be quiet," she said. She tentatively reached out to touch the Dalek. When she had put her hand on it, nothing happened. The Dalek didn't move, and Rose didn't feel her hand burning, like it had last time. "Doctor this is real." she said quietly. "It's not an echo, this is real,"

"Rose, just back away from the Dalek. Please," the Doctor said pleadingly, sounding anxious. Rose backed away and picked up the phone. "That's it." she heard him using the sonic screwdriver as she stared at the Dalek. "This should take away the Dalek," he said.

"No!" Rose shouted at the phone. "It's scared, Doctor, don't do anything! It's real and it's scared, now stop it!" she heard the screwdriver stop immediately. She approached the Dalek. "Listen, I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you."

"It is my time." the Dalek said. "Everyone has a time. Whether it is heartbreak or defeat…Rose Tyler. Are you in a position to have your emotions break your heart? I am glad you are not afraid." the Dalek's eyestalk went dark. Rose put her hand on it, and looked away, letting her hand slide off of it.

"You see that, Doctor? That's what happens. Everything must come to end." _Everything must come to an end._

"Rose…the tunnel should be open now. You can go through. Just listen to me and you should be alright." Rose now knew to listen to the Doctor. Nothing was safe in here, especially since she'd began to suspect where she really was.

"Doctor…remember the impossible planet? Kroptor?"

"Of course."

"When we first got there…the words on the wall said, _Welcome to Hell_. Do you think…?" Rose let the Doctor ponder over that as she climbed out of the tunnel, and she felt his warmth as she did so.

"I don't know, Rose. As soon as I can find the source of the perception filter, then I'll figure out what's going on. Right now I'm not sure." Rose climbed out of the tunnel. It was another white room. This time, it was full of Cybermen who were sitting quietly on the ground, clutching their heads in their hands. Rose inhaled sharply. She was starting to get an idea of what was really going on.

"Doctor…do you reckon…?"

"Yes." the Doctor answered immediately. She knew they were both thinking the same thing. The Cybermen had gotten their emotions back, seeing everything they had done, and were forced to take it all in and survive anyways. They moved quietly through the room, careful not to touch the Cybermen, to the door at the end of the room. Rose could hear faint sounds coming from the next room.

When she opened the next room, it was dark. There was an entire theatre full of people sitting there, unmoving. The screen was blank, but Rose could hear the people all crying, some screaming. "What are they looking at, Doctor?"

"Psychic screen. Except it's showing them what someone else wants them to see. It's like reverse. Someone must be controlling all of this." the Doctor said. "Hold on, Rose," she heard the sonic screwdriver, and suddenly, an image of the Doctor came onto the screen.

"Doctor," Rose breathed. The Doctor smiled.

"Hello," he said brightly. "Now that everyone can see me, what is going on? Can anyone tell me that?"

"I can," someone from the back of the theatre called.

"So stand," the image of the Doctor said.

"I can't," the voice said, sounding on the verge of a breakdown. "Unbreakable bonds. Holding me in place." Rose went down a step, and spotted the person speaking. The man looked very vaguely familiar, but Rose couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What's your name?" she asked to the man. "My name's Rose, and this is the Doctor. We can help you." She stepped inside the row, where there was ample room, and a chair appeared next to the man. "What was on the screen before we came?" Rose sat down in the chair.

"My name is Rafael. I…I…I killed someone." he said, and the way he said it sounded very hard to get out. "Everyone in this room has killed someone. The screen shows themselves killing whoever they killed. Until it drives them mad." he looked up at Rose. "H-have you killed anyone?"

Rose was about to shake her head when she faltered. She'd killed Toby back on Kroptor, and those thousands of Daleks back on Satellite 5. Colors flashed on the screen, and Rose turned to it. The sight that met her eyes was horrible.

Rose was holding up a gun, aiming it at something. The Rose on the screen shot it, and it shattered something. Then she reached over and clicked something. The screen swiveled around to show Toby, falling towards the black hole. Rose's eyes went wide. "No," she whispered.

"What is it, what do you see?" the Doctor said urgently.

"No, it can't be," Rose muttered. "That wasn't my fault," she said, her voice rising. "He was going to kill every last one of us! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she screamed, trying to cover the screen with her hands, but found that her hands were bound down. Rose started to scream.

"That's what happens," Rose heard the man say next to her. "Drives ya mad." he shook his head. Rose continued to scream. She didn't even feel her voice going hoarse. She shouted and shrieked, crying out desperately that it wasn't her fault.

It felt like an eternity before the screen went back to the Doctor, but when Rose finally calmed down, she could hear him saying, "It's alright Rose. It was only a few seconds. Now, what did they show you?"

"T-toby," Rose cried, not realizing the fat tears leaking out of her eyes. "They showed me Toby. The Beast was possessing him, and he was going to kill us all. So, I…I killed him. I shattered the window and unbuckled his seatbelt. He fell straight into the black hole."

"Rose…" the Doctor said, trailing off. "I'm so sorry. But you have to get up. It's an illusion. The bonds holding you in place are an illusion. You're not going to be here forever. It's like…if you're afraid of choking, and swallowing a pill. It's already happened. Imagine running into my arms, Rose. Think of that. It's happening right now, come on!"

Rose thought very hard about running into the Doctor's arms, like it was already happening, she could feel him wrapping his arms around her, like a blanket on a cold winter's day, she was in his arms—

And suddenly, she was free. She stood up. She turned to the man, but he had started to mutter to himself, twitching and clawing at himself. She looked at the screen, but it was once again blank. Rose picked up her phone, which had somehow managed to stay open to project the Doctor's image after she dropped it.

"Warn me next time, Doctor," she whispered to the phone. "Let's keep going. Go to the exit on the right."

"Alright, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said. Rose opened the door to the exit and walked outside. It was another white room. A single figure sat in a chair, completely alone. As Rose and the Doctor stepped inside, the figure swiveled around to look at Rose, stood, and ran to Rose, half hugging her and half throwing herself onto Rose.

"Whoa, it's okay," Rose said, struggling to keep the figure upright.

"You're real," the figure whispered. The features began to make themselves clearer. Rose could see thin brown hair and bright blue eyes, a wrinkled sort of face, but a wide smile. It was a girl, from what Rose could tell of her voice. She looked to be a few years younger than Rose, probably 16 or 17.

"Of course I'm real," Rose said, pulling the girl upright. The girl put her hands to Rose's cheeks. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth," the girl said. "My fear…my greatest fear is loneliness. It's been long since I've had a visitor." Elizabeth said. She smiled. "My goodness, you're real." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Your name is Rose Tyler. You…seem lost and afraid, but you've never been more brave in your life." Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled even brighter. She hugged Rose. "I forgot to mention, I have very good psychic abilities. I can't believe you're real."

"Can you help me?" Rose said. "Do you know where we are?"

Elizabeth's shoulders hunched. "We're the ones who fell into Hell. Well, if someone told us to go to hell at the right time with the right power, then we go to hell. Or anyone who's done a horrible thing, or anyone who falls in. I'm part of the former."

"But you haven't gone mad," Rose noticed. "You seem sane. And very happy,"

"You're my way out of here. No one else stays for long. Always running," Elizabeth said sadly, her smile faltering sadly.

"Well you hear me out Elizabeth, I'm not running. I'm going to help you. My friend, he's the Doctor, he's going to help you too." Elizabeth nodded her head at something in the back of the room.

"I was wondering when your friend was going to speak," she said. Rose's head whipped around. She saw nothing except the white walls. She still couldn't see the Doctor. Everyone else could, except for her. "Don't you see him?" Elizabeth said. "Hold on," she muttered, putting her fingers on Rose's temples. "Oh," Elizabeth said. "Oh that is sad," Rose recoiled.

"What is it?" she panted, suddenly out of breath. "What did you see?"

"You're afraid. Only truly afraid of one thing. Oh, Rose Tyler, you are good." Elizabeth smiled to herself, her eyelids fluttering shut. "Rose, you're afraid of…never seeing the Doctor again. It's what's keeping you from seeing him."

"No, it's a perception filter, right Doctor?" Rose told her phone, holding it up so she could see him.

"She's right, Rose." the Doctor told her sadly. "I'm sorry, but there's no perception filter that could possibly do that. None at all." Rose felt herself fall to the ground in despair. "Rose, I'm sorry."

"No," Rose muttered. "You lied to me, Doctor,"

"No, I didn't—"

"Doctor, you lied to me!" Rose cried, feeling the tears coming. She put her head in her hands and started to claw at her head in frustration and sadness. "Stop it!" she cried.

"I'm sorr—"

"Sorry?" Rose cried in outrage, her voice shaking with anger. "You're sorry? No! What am I gonna do? I can't get rid of a fear. Losing you is…the worst possible thing that I can think of." Rose shook her head, feeling, not for the first time that day, the tears falling, dripping, out of her eyes. She couldn't imagine being without the Doctor. The thought was inconceivable. Then again, she had almost locked herself in a parallel universe.

"The definition of parallel: occurring or existing at the same time or in a similar way; corresponding: a parallel universe. Parallel lines never meet." Elizabeth piped up suddenly, as if reading Rose's mind. "If you had stayed there, you never would've seen him again, Rose. Parallel lines _never _touch." Elizabeth shook her head sadly.

"I know that, Elizabeth. Why would I ever do that?" Rose asked herself. Life was too complicated for Rose to even comprehend. "Elizabeth, let's go. You seem smart. Do you know what's going on, who's in charge?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No one really knows who's in charge, or if the thing in charge is really a corporeal substance or entity."

"Then what's in charge?" Rose said. Elizabeth looked at Rose.

And Rose swore she sounded a thousand years old when she said, "Your fears are."

* * *

"I don't understand," Rose said, looking back at the ground and holding her head in her hands. "How can my fears be in charge of this thing?"

"The best way to torture someone is to put them in front of the thing they fear the very most," Elizabeth said wisely. "Put someone like me in a room with nothing, they'll go insane."

"Like those people in the theatre, right?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "The one's who've killed. Guilt—it's what is supposed to be their biggest fear—isn't their biggest fear but guilt can eat anyone alive." Elizabeth tried to console Rose by rubbing her back. Rose didn't move. "It's awful. I'm so sorry, Rose."

"How am I going to see the Doctor again?" Rose whispered fearfully, trembling. One painful message was transmitting itself to Rose's brain, and it would not stop. A world without the Doctor was like…a world with only demons and no angels. The world would collapse in on itself. It was a fact.

"You need to convince yourself that you're not afraid of losing him," Elizabeth told her. "It's the only you'll get out of it,"

"Out of where?" Rose said. "Here? Hell itself?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said. "Hell." A curious thought struck Rose.

"Then why haven't you tried to get rid of your fear of loneliness?" she asked Elizabeth.

"If one is banished here, or simply told to 'go to hell', then they cannot escape. Unless that person says at the right time with the right power to come back to earth. I've tried getting rid of my fear, but…no matter, even if I'm not afraid, nothing happens and I can't get out, and my fears work their way back in. It's useless." Elizabeth shook her head. "But the point is, you can get out of here, Rose. If you try really hard, you can do it!"

"How about you, Elizabeth?" the Doctor said suddenly. "Can't you do it as well?" Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I don't know what you mean," she tried to say defensively, but her voice was shaking, and she failed miserably. Her face had gone pale. "I've tried again and again, but it's not—"

"No, Elizabeth, that's not true," the Doctor said. Elizabeth was shaking so hard, Rose went to hug her.

"Doctor, stop it, you're upsetting her," Rose said, raising her voice slightly.

"No, Rose. She's lying. Well, not lying, maybe she doesn't know it, but she can get out of there, Rose." the image of the Doctor on Rose's phone grew even sharper. "C'mon, Elizabeth, you know you can do it,"

"I can't," Elizabeth whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah you can," the Doctor voiced encouragingly. "You're not afraid of being alone, you proved that! C'mon you're very clever, Elizabeth, figure it out!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and Rose could see tear tracks glittering on her pretty, pale face. "I think…ah, yes, they call me…Lizzy. That's it. Call me Lizzy."

"Alright, then, Lizzy, you can do it," Lizzy breathed in, and out. _In, out. In, out_. Lizzy's eyes opened, and softened when they landed on Rose. "Goodbye, then, Rose Tyler. I hope you will hold out. Hope is never lost." She faded from view.

"Goodbye, Lizzy," Rose said quietly. "Doctor what is she talking about?"

"I have no idea, Rose." the Doctor said. He ran a hand through his hair. "We've got to move on and figure out what's going on," Rose nodded, and looked up. A sudden door had appeared.

"Through that door," Rose said, nodding at it. She walked towards it and opened it. The door creaked. It was dark and smelled like blood and must in the next room. It must've been very very small and cramped, and it was wooden, because it also stank of rot. "Brilliant," Rose said, covering her nose with her sleeve. "Just brilliant. Doctor, what is that smell?"

"Hold on," she heard him say as she took a look around. In a tiny corner of a room, a little blonde girl slept, and she was covered in black dirt and clothing. Rose stepped a bit closer, and screamed. The dirt and clothing were moving. She cursed as she backed up, completely terrified, breathing heavily, her eyes wide.

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "It tastes like…hm…" he said, as though thinking for a moment. Rose held her phone up so she could see him. It was getting infuriating that she couldn't see him.

"What, what is it?" Rose said urgently.

"Spider blood. Lots of different types of spiders, but it's definitely spider blood. And it's _not _of alien origin, interesting…" the Doctor said, smacking his lips.

"Does it taste good, Doctor?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes!" the Doctor exclaimed, clearly oblivious to Rose's sarcasm. "Tastes kind of tangy, a bit sour, though there's—"

"Doctor, I was kidding," Rose said, rolling her eyes and giggling.

"Oh," the Doctor said. Rose whipped around. She swore she had heard him say something properly for the first time since they had fallen into the Void. She saw a flicker of his pinstriped brown suit.

"What was that?" Rose said.

"What was what?"

"I saw you, for a moment," Rose said, and she felt a feeling of despair wash over her. "You're gone, now."

"I'm…sorry?" the Doctor said, sounding unsure of himself. "Where you going?"

"There's a little girl in the back of the room," Rose said, holding the phone so the Doctor could see her. As Rose stepped closer, she could see the spider bites on the girl, and the swollen places they had made. She was pale, had matted, frizzy, dirty blonde hair and was breathing deeply. "How do I wake her up? She must be in pain."

"We can't help her, Rose," the Doctor told her gently. "Let's move on. She must be scared of spiders."

"But she's gotten used to sleeping with them crawling over her body, Doctor. Obviously she's not scared. If we help her, she can get out of this, just like Lizzy!"

"We can't help, Rose. I'm sorry. We have to keep moving."

"What about Jamie?" Rose said. "'Everybody lives? Just this once, Rose, everybody lives?' What happened to that?"

"Rose, I'm sorry, but this time we can't—"

"No, Doctor. You can go on but I'm staying here." Rose said stubbornly. "You can go on, saving yourself. I never really realized this, Doctor. You're a coward. If you really had wanted to sacrifice yourself for me, you wouldn't have changed. Think of what could happen, Doctor. You would've been braver. Now you can either move on or stay here and help!"

A blurry vision of the Doctor came into Rose's view as she grew angrier. Rose's eyes widened. "Rose, you know I want to help everyone. You _know _I do. But this time…something's telling me if we save this girl…you won't come out alive. Please, Rose. I'm so sorry."

Rose guessed she was, in her own way, cowardly, because she carefully avoided the bodies of the spiders and walked out of the room with the faint image of the Doctor following her.

**A/N: Hi guys! You all deserve a long chapter for me being such a bad author and not updating. So sorry bout that. I sort of began to shape the real flow of the story when I wrote this chapter, so I have a definite storyline, and I have had the end of the story since the beginning, but it's changed a bit. Don't worry, it'll be good.**

**If you want a really good story, you should go and read The Wolf and the Thief by whoson1st. Literally the best fanfiction I have ever read in my life. And then you should read the sequel, Howling With the Storm. And then the next sequel, Just a Bit Unlikely. It's sooo good (especially if you like Rose Tyler :)**

**Until next time :)**

**Thank you guys for all the follows and favorites I've gotten. (Eep) It means so much to me.**


End file.
